One Glimpse into a Precious Memory
by ChEsHiRe81
Summary: All actions have consequences and the Danvers sisters felt that the moment the mind wipe had came up, then been done. That bond so strong now broken. How could Kara and Alex come back from that? One single glimpse...into a precious memory. For all of us that cried over the turn of events. For Sarah Zor-El, that inspired this by her video. El Mayarah.


Her frustration level had hit an eleven perhaps fifteen after the raid on an abandoned factory went from three to eight. Then Supergirl showed up..

"Let's head out! I don't want any of this left to _her _to snoop around in! Get your shit together and pack up." Alex barked to her agents after holstering her favorite gun that she couldn't for the life of remember how and when she had gotten it. Ohhhh she loved it though. One of her agents came waltzing over, a nervous expression on his face. "Yes?"

"Uh...Ma'am...um...uh.." Danvers sighed rubbing her forehead some.

"Just spit it out agent. I don't have all day." Instead of words he just pointed and Alex's day just kept giving the bullshit it did. "Go. I will handle this." When he scurried away, she strode over to the caped red and blue blonde which had been a thorn in her ass for the past three months. Alex surveyed the posture, scoping out what the alien's hand was tracing in the dirt. "This better be important Supergirl." Instantly she saw the tension in the woman.

"The impressions are from.." She went to speak but was beaten to the punch.

"I'm well aware of what species it is. Was _this _what you had to tell me that was _soooo_ important that you had to interrupt my return to base? I am a Director you know Supergirl. I _do _have a job..._unlike _someone who parades all over town, rescuing little puppies and kittens instead of working with an agency like mine. You really wanna help? Stop costing this city and the government money." Alex didn't even let the blonde get a word in as she stomped off.

Her cerulean blues, so devoid of the bright sky, shook as she watched her sister walk away from her. Kara caught every posture, every tone and every breath. Alex was furious with Supergirl and even though she now had Dreamer to work with, it wasn't the same. She had been grateful for that feat, for she could share with Nia all the things on her heart she bottled up ever since the mind wipe. Kara heard even that same anger in how Alex hauled ass off the property, not even bothering to look back. Instead she heard, "_Why can't that nuisance follow some kind of order like the rest of my agents? Not like I could stand her working at the DEO with us. I'd probably use kryptonite brass knuckles on her just to fucking show her she's not all high and mighty._"

"I can't even fly without you Alex." Kara had stood up only to fall to her knees, too weak to muster that strength most of the city believed she had. She put her head in her hands and released the tears she had been fighting back since she'd come on scene only to backup the DEO. Her aid wasn't welcome and instead it was thrown back at her as if it was tarnished and no good to them, or the Director. Kara broke down in the mud as the first drops of rain fell from the cloudy sky.

She really began to believe, this was her punishment for using the ring and changing the course of time during the fight with the World Killers. Kara had nothing left when she finally just fell on her side curling up in the tightest little ball she could as her frame shook like violent tremors leaving her broken and completely spent. Somehow she knew, even though it was sisters night, that too would fade like she was..

* * *

"_What nerve...what fucking nerve.._" The Director had been rather ecstatic when Colonel Haley had taken personal time off, with the president no longer breathing down the DEO's ass and furthermore her own. She refused to bend over and take the crap, sickened that all the President cared about was his polls instead of the people. To her, he was just another asshat that had cheated the lottery system while stealing from both the rich and the poor. "_Vasquez!_" Alex shouted as her second in command came running over after explaining to a couple agents about security measures. "Would you mind...taking.."

"Not at all Director Danvers." Susan wouldn't call her anything else around their colleges. "When you're out, have two for me okay?" Alex chuckled and handed over her keys nodding. "You look like hell. Get some rest and I'll take care.."

"_DIRECTOR!_" Both women turned their heads at the frantic scream from one of the agents. "_ON THE SCREEN!_"

"_Shit.._" There went Alex's night off and there went another lame excuse to give to her sister. Both her and Susan ran down the stairs toward the command center deck with other agents joining them. "_FOUR TEAMS SUIT UP!_" She yelled while grabbing her gun, slipping her sheathed sword over her back and running for the garage. Some people just couldn't give them breaks anymore..

"HA HA HA! FOOLISH APES! You call yourselves the dominant race of this measly planet! Such weaklings you are!" The massive twelve foot tall reddish orange scaly alien yelled. He had thrown away the cops and assistance, along with their vehicles as if they were nothing but tinker toys. "This is why your ball called Earth has been taken over by more and more of the galaxies superior races! We will.." His four bright glowing orange eyes noticed another set of vehicles pull up. "Oooooo more matchbox cars and dolls to play with."

The Director shouted to her teams who lined up, pulling civilians back as they swung their weapons in front of them all locking aim on the destructive alien. "Don't you get it? Your little rounds won't so much as scratch me." He laughed stomping toward them, leaving crushed asphalt where he stepped. Alex waited until 'godzilla' was close enough and gave a signal to her agents to unload their firepower in five seconds. Just as she did she had her own gun in her hands. "How about I give you a choi.."

Supergirl flew directly at him and slammed into the side of his body forcing him to launch a good three hundred feet. Even when she felt him get a few good licks in, she still refused to quit. Kara could hear the shouts from those that hoped she could defeat this monster, while she picked up the growls from the Director. It was the last comment that knocked her own thoughts right off balance and with it she was slapped away hard in the face sending her catapulting back toward the string of DEO agents, landing on the top of one of their vehicles on her back.

"_Great..._another set of paperwork I have to do for her damage_._" Alex was getting sick of explaining to Haley about the negative digits that came with the caped idiot. This was yet one more account drain to add to the list. "Get her off.."

Alex hadn't even seen the alien move, nor his hands come up where he had opened his palms preparing to blast her and her teams into nothing but dust. When she did her eyes widened, she heard the screams of her agents and felt her own heart pounding. She wouldn't be able to dive away in time. It was as if she was rooted to the ground, unable to do anything but pray that her sister would know she loved her.

"_ALEX!_" Her brown eyes flicked to the side watching the red and blue blur come her way, remembering to yell at the troublesome hero later about the use of her first name. But at that moment, it was how the caped woman had said her name that seemed almost.._familiar._

Kara dashed to her sister's side and dove herself right in front of the burning laser like heat strikes, so similar to her own heat vision. Both struck her chest forcing her to skid back some to the point her back was almost to Alex's front. Yet she ignored the pain, scared that it had even hurt her...the _girl of steel.._

"HA HA H…" He felt the Super's heat vision hit his face, directly into two of his eyes only to streak down and hit the other two. He howled out then felt two more shots at his palms. Without his sight or his powers, he fell to the ground like dead weight. Kara could still feel the sear at her chest, not having to look down to know she was probably bleeding. This being from Jupiter's moon had nearly burned two holes right through her. At least that's what it felt like. Her legs wanted to give out and she stumbled some when hearing the trample of agents surrounding the defeated alien, then the approach of the Director.

"I guess I should be thanking you for saving my hide then." Alex told the caped woman, secretly thanking her for keeping her alive for her sister's sake. She wouldn't tell Supergirl that though. She had a reputation to uphold and when those around them had left, she huffed surprised the blonde was still standing. "Thanks then. _Oh..._can you make sure you don't damage anymore of the DEO's property? I'll send you the bill for the hummer you trashed."

"_Yes..Director_.." Alex had started to walk away then stopped abruptly. She slightly turned her head after hearing the strangled voice she swore she knew in the back of her mind. Perhaps debris had hit her during the mission. She shook it off and walked back to the vehicle she'd driven to the scene, not bothering to look back. Too much was on her mind and she had a feeling she knew just where to look..

* * *

The return to the DEO was filled with chatter about how they all could have died if it wasn't for Supergirl and how the Director would have been killed first but was saved. Alex listened to the voices, then drowned them out until they got back to base. She would throw Susan the mantle, go to her personal shower and locker and get cleaned up before heading out. Alex happened to look at the clock on her phone sighing. Yet another sisters night she bailed on. There went another lie she had to tell to Kara. Alex was getting sick of it, but it was for the greater good she hoped.

After getting cleaned up and checking for the new bruises she had throughout the day, Danvers made her way to the training room she had been avoiding since the President had kicked the caped so called '_help' _out. Something told her there was a reason for everything and there had to be one for this too. Alex hadn't gotten much detail about the contracted termination but figured it hadn't been pretty. Then there were the headaches when she went to recall things but her old boss J'onn had assured her it was probably one too many hits on the field. Yet still..

Alex stepped into the room, punching in her codes to shut the door behind her. Susan had the reins now, so she was off duty as far as anyone knew. But just in case, she added her other codes to make sure no one else could get in. That's when she noticed another panel at the wall and her own curiosity got the better of her. Alex saw the scanner and from what it looked like it was a palm scanner.

"Was this put in when J'onn was here?" That was the real question and with a scan of her hand, nothing happened. She tried her other hand, still nothing. "_Fine. _I'm pulling out the big guns." Alex snorted and began to punch in a code in the reader below. A sudden hum and change of lights filled the room. Instantly her hand went to her firearm and she spun around to figure out where the noise had come from.

"_Good evening Agent Danvers. What can I do for you?_" Alex studied the person dressed in some blue robe-like gown, then at the face studying the features. This woman, _whyyyy _did this woman look familiar to her?

"Who are you?" She might as well start with the basics.

"_I am Alura Zor-El of Krypton. You had obtained my last message to my daughter and created this A.I. for her._" Now, Alex was confused.

"Have we spoken before?" Danvers couldn't place this artificial intelligence figure.

"_Yes we have Alexandra Danvers of the DEO._" Alex grumbled. She _hated _the use of her full name.

"Do you have record of this conversation?" Another hum made the Director turn around in a circle slowly.

"_**That creature wasn't a prisoner on Fort Rozz. But do you have a planet of origin? Is it sentient?**_"

"_**I'm sorry. I do not have sufficient information regarding this species.**_" Alex had heard this before. She knew she had..

"_**Kara is in trouble..and nothing I am doing is working.**_"

"_**I do not have sufficient data regarding this species.**_"

"_**DAMMIT, Kara is RELYING on me! She has ALWAYS relied on me. Ever since you sent her here.**_" Her knees buckled and she forced herself to the side to catch herself only to slide down the wall to the floor. Her entire body felt frail suddenly. Her whole heart felt like it was crumbling. "_**I'm sure you would hope that she would find people that would take care of her. Who would love her like she was their own. I did. I only wish I had been a better sister to her when she first got here. But I can't..**_" If her own body could splinter, Alex would have been in thousands of pieces by now. "_**I can't even imagine..how...I used to resent her, for coming into my home..following me around at school. Some strange girl..**_" She couldn't stop the tears as a few of the words spoken in such deep emotion hit her full own, so much stronger than any blow she had ever taken. "_**..all Kara wanted was a family..that's what she is to me. She is MY sister, and she needs me now. More than ever. So please...tell me...HOW to help my little sister!**_"

"_**I do not have sufficient..**_"

"_STOP!_" Alex didn't know how she found the strength to stand but she did and yelled for this program of who she _now _knew was her sister's mother, to stop the recording. "I..._engage this program to lock and only be opened by Kara's hand-print or mine. If anyone enters this room, NO ONE is to access this unless it's her or me. Do I make myself clear?!_"

"_Your request will be followed Alexandra Danvers._" Alex didn't even give the woman a chance to listen to those words as she ran to the panel and unlocked the door, adjusting herself before walking down the hall. No agent could know what she did. No agent _would _know until the Colonel, her minions and the President was off the DEO's back. _This _is what Haley had brought the _Truth Seeker _in for. _This was not...something she would give her.._

* * *

She barely was able to land on her balcony and when she did she practically collapsed before she could reach the slide door. Kara knew she was beyond injured and the _one _person that could even know to help her, _didn't know _anymore. It was up to her since both Brainy and Nia had taken a trip on Kara's request after guilt tripping James into giving her friend and who she considered family, the time off to just get away from the hero training.

Now, after pushing herself up enough to reach the latch, she tugged on it and weakly crawled into her place. The moment she was completely in she fell onto her stomach and used her foot to push the door closed. Kara struggled to roll onto her back but somehow managed to, with the last of her strength depleted. She couldn't even remember what day it was, far too out of it to recall it was sisters night. She didn't know what time it was or where her phone was. Her eyelids drooped down taking the last of her vision with it. Her hearing was muffled, the sounds of the city dull. Kara's last thought..._I'm sorry Alex.._

Not even aware of the knock at the door, the shaking of the knob or the keys pushed into the hole, her body remained broken and far too injured than she previously thought. Days, weeks and months had taken its toll on her. She couldn't hear the shout of her name from her sister or the scuffle of heavy boots coming her direction. She didn't even feel the hands on her or the arms around her. She felt nothing. She felt like nothing..

"Kara..._Kara.._" Alex hadn't seen her sister like this in so long and with the discovery with the A.I. of Alura, all the memories came flooding back to her just as she parked her bike in the lot. Her body had collapsed twice on her way to where she knew her sister had to be. The rush of recollection kept punching her over and over and when they finally stopped and she vomited over the railing, she gathered herself to _be that strength...for HER little sister.._

Alex couldn't stop the heavy tears and carefully she set her sister's head back down on the floor running to the other room and closet where she knew her kryptonian first aid kit was, grateful Kara had come to Danvers' place and not her own. Here she could tend to her wounded hero, because..._that's _what Kara was to her. She was her sun personified, her sister, her hero, _her person._ "Hang in there baby girl. I'm sorry Kar...gotta cut up the suit." Alex hoped her Super could hear her right now. She prayed to Kara's _Rao _to help her, heal her. "_Kar...shit _this is bad."

Alex set the kit on the table and slid her arms under her sister, carefully lifting her limp body up to set Kara on the couch. Here she could tend to her wounds and do more good. Danvers reached for her phone she thought was in her back pocket, cursing a sling of profanities realizing that very same device had been crushed by _Godzilla _earlier in the day. Calling J'onn mentally would do her no good considering he was off her planet to visit his home one. She was on her own and now considered reaching out to Lena, cursing more at the realization Luthor didn't know who her sister was.

Alex noticed the glint of her sister's phone on the floor and dove for it, unlocking it with the code she knew all too well, _2539._ Sure enough it hadn't changed, even after the months her sister had suffered with verbal blow after blow Alex had thrown Kara's way. Her selfless, loving, brave sister. Her wounded, saddened, fractured sister...a sister she had…".._how could I have been so cruel.._" She hadn't even realized those words had left her lips and heard a whimper come from the couch. "Kara?" No movement, no twitch.

Alex noticed that her sister still had all of their numbers and instantly added two to a call putting the phone to the side of her face. "_C'mon...c'mon.._"

"_What's up Danvers. I thought we agreed you had the night off and next day._"

"_Why are we on a conference call Director?_"

"I need you to two to come to _697...5223_ pronto. There is an issue and I'd rather it be addressed by _63326657 _if possible. Just make sure you label it _4 dash 52667737_ when _backlogged _right?" Alex prayed they knew what she was saying.

"_Got it. I will make sure to bring the book._" She heard Hamilton add.

"_On way and don't worry ha ha I won't stop for Starbucks._"

Both lines went dead and Alex winced when she noticed the dried blood. She quickly went to work cutting away at the crest on the sides unclipping the cape, leaving it under her sister's motionless body. Her heart clenched when she checked for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt one. It wasn't as strong as usual but it wasn't weak and dying either.

It didn't take long for four knocks to be heard and she ran to the door, opening it to let her friends and coworkers in.

"Since when do we gotta speak in so much code Danvers?" Susan asked shaking her head.

"Last time we did this was.."

"Reign." Both said at once looking at each other confused. It was then Alex moved and showed them who was on her couch.

"_Supergirl?_" Susan was royally confused now as was Amelia. But when Alex opened up her sister's album, which took another code, she flashed the screen before them and showed the women the photos taken at the DEO med bay and at coffee one afternoon when they all had the day off. "_That's…_"

"_Kara?_" Amelia snatched the phone and looked at the pic with them with their caped hero and then one of them making faces at the camera on a sunny day. "Oh my god.."

"J'onn mind wiped the entire DEO, including me, of who Supergirl was. We couldn't risk bitch one and asshat too finding out who she was. I….for _months_ I've been angrily spewing at her. For..._for months.._"

"We all bitched about her. We all threw accusations and our frustration her way. _Shit.._she's hurt."

"Hence why I called you here. I couldn't have anyone listening hear me tell you to come to my place or to keep this off the books and it was a personal matter. _Please...she's..I...I can't...lose her...again._" Both nodded and the three of them went to work making Kara as comfortable as possible as Amelia and Alex instructed Susan when needed, to handle the tools and grab the supplies..

* * *

Two hours past and she was never more thankful she actually had spare sunlamps in her closet. Alex guessed no one's homes were checked for answers by the little bastard minion mongrels of Baker's. Before they knew it, Amelia and Susan had done everything they could and Alex thanked them for the aid. The three had promised when J'onn was back, to have him put a block on their minds to avoid any further unwanted mental invasion.

When the door shut, Alex locked it and walked over to the shades to pull them closed. She made two big hot cocoas and brought over the container of mini marshmallows and the can of whipped cream over to the table by the couch. Danvers sat down on it reaching for one of her sister's bandaged hands. "_**El Mayarah Kir Aoe. **_You and me..._stronger together _little sister. I won't leave your side again. _Do you hear me Kar…_" Alex just let the tears fall again putting her head carefully over her sister's own. "_I love you...__**Khap Shovuh Rrip.**_" She would tell her sister she loved her as many times as it took. She would whisper that Kara was her little sister in the kryptonese that had been taught to Alex when they were kids, over and over until she got a response.

The clock had turned to the dial of three AM when the exhausted Director had felt a slight squeeze of the hand holding her sister's own, tugging her to fully alert almost instantly. "_Kar?_" Alex was once again praying to every person she could, even the whole universe, to bring those beautiful blues into view once more. When they opened and met her own, she watched a fear and panic fill that scratched up face. She saw the tightened muscles and flinch when her sister's gaze landed on their joined hands.

"_Dir...ect...or.._" Kara forced out, trying to pull her hand from the one holding hers but glanced around recognizing the room. "_Oh...Rao.._"

"_This..._is where...is..._where.._we were supposed.." Alex felt her words choke up, ".._supposed to have sisters night._" She felt her heart drop right out of her chest into her stomach when she saw the look of sadness in Kara's eyes. But then, those cerulean orbs flicked up and their eyes met. Alex smiled the warmest of smiles then nodded and the look of hurt left her sister's face.

"_You...you..remem...ber.._" She couldn't herself and nodded chuckling.

"Guess your mom's A.I. came in handy after all." Alex watched a smirk come across Kara's lips. "_**Khap Shovuh Rrip **__Kara. I love you little sister.._" Even though she wasn't the banged up one, she was the one that moved, lifted Kara up and somehow managed to carry her into the bedroom. She put her gently on the bed then crawled up and slid her arms back around her little sister. She cried, they both cried, and even though _her person_ was injured she held onto her a little tighter.

Alex vowed then and there, that they wouldn't be separated again like that. If quitting was what it would take, _well.._ "_**El Mayarah.**_" _That..._is what she would do. Then it donned on her and she chuckled slightly. "_Guess...I won't be the only one….handing that form in._" Oh she knew just as sure as shooting, Amelia and Susan would be slapping their own papers down on the desk. Alex didn't need that job to feel complete. What she needed..._was her hero.._

* * *

_*** Sarah, it was your video that inspired this and I know you know this holds a much deeper understanding. We are all scared and have cried at what the producers have done to us by the rift in this show. Thank you hun and...El Mayarah.**_

_**\- Enigmea**_


End file.
